Yu Yu Hakusho Goes Myspace
by Thursday Addams
Summary: Sequel to my fic Yu Yu Hakusho Goes Xanga.  You don't necessarily have to have read the first fic to get this one but I do recommend that you read it. Anyway, its mostly humor. Some OOCness but its not too bad. Also some emo bashing
1. Chapter 1

Yu Yu Hakusho Goes Myspace Chapter 1

Authors note: I have decided that I will make an attempt to write this. To be honest with you, I have no idea where this is going but I will try my best to update it fairly often and to try and make it as good as possible. It may end up being kind of short considering I can only poke fun at so much on myspace before it becomes redundant but I will try my hardest to make this not suck.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or The Andy Griffith Show. Each are the property of their respective owners, which I do not happen to be one of.

On a cold summer day in the middle of the worst heat wave ever, The old woman from Our-Groceries-Suck-Less-Than-That-Other-Stores-And-Our-Prices-Are-Lower-Too-Mart was standing outside next to her flower garden. She was up to something, you could just tell. She was biting her lip lightly in concentration, her hair was falling out of its loose ponytail, and beads of sweat dripped slowly down her forehead and down her bright yellow low cut tank top. Her bright blue eye shadow and other make up was slowly coming off from sweat and heat and gave the illusion that her face was melting. She was digging a whole in the ground a few feet away from her begonias and she didn't have any seeds or new flowers to plant. While her behavior was slightly odd, no one paid much notice to the sweaty old whore and her gardening.

Meanwhile, Kazuma Kuwabara sat and home bored out of his mind twidling his thumbs while he watched reruns of the Andy Griffith Show. He got up during a commercial break to get a super mega fatass size bag of chips and he returned to his comfortable purple sofa which had his butt print implanted in it because he'd been sitting their in a vegetative state for a good portion of his summer. He whistled along to the theme song and as soon as the show started he groaned.  
"Ugh, I' ve already seen this episode." Our favorite orange haired hero sighed lazily and got up from his couch to return his super mega fatass bag of chips to their proper place in the cupboard and he slowly marched up the stairs to his room.  
He turned on his computer and tapped his fingernails impatiently on his wooden desk while he waited for it to start up. Once it did he played a few games of solitaire then got bored and opened up the internet. He furrowed his brow slightly as he thought of what site he should visit. There was always neopets. He sweatdropped as he remembered that he hadn't remembered to feed his pets in a long while and they had probably all starved and died. What a responsible pet owner he was. To think the fate of our world had rested partially in his hands at several points in time. Then he sort of spaced out for awhile until he remembered what had happened about 3 months ago...

FLASHBACK All of the spirit detectives and Koenma had been sitting in spirit world fighting with each other over meaningless things caused by the internet. King Yamma then appeared and had given them a good talking to, and made them realize how foolish they had been. After that he couldn't really remember much more, except being sentenced to rehab along with the others for a month. Xanga rehab had been boring and he couldn't really remember much of that, either. He had a sneaking suspicion that part of their rehab had been memory wiping. Or perhaps he was getting Alzheimers. Even though Kuwabara was but 15, he decided that it was probably the second one. (A/N: Can people as young as 15 get alzheimers? I always kinda assumed it was some old people disease that you developed as you started getting older, but I don't know because I'm too lazy to do any research on it.) He shrugged his shoulders and decided to worry about his developing case of alzheimers when he was older and it actually affected him more. That is, if he could still remember it by then.

End Flashback

Kuwabara did a google search on random words and then clicked on the first result and read that page. It was sort of funny seeing the results he could get. He typed in failure and his first result was a biography of George W. Bush. He chuckled to himself and then went on. (A/N: Yes, if you type in failure in yahoo search your first result will be a biography of George Bush or something related to him. This is not meant to offend anyone's political beliefs, it's just what actually happens when you try it.) He decided to google search a list of top sites for teenagers. Although he was banned from Xanga, King Yamma had never said anything else about any other sites. And he felt that he had learned a lot from his past experience and would not allow things on another site to get so out of hand. His number one search result was...

-drum roll-

-dramatic pause-

runescape. Kuwabara stared at his computer in shock. Runescape was the top site? Runescape, with it's craptastical graphics and homorific game play, and to top it all off, it's creator is some 40 year old guy who still lives in his parents basement. Mmm, 40 year old pedophile computer nerd who makes crappy games from his parents basement, sexy. Kuwabara scrolled down a bit hoping the next few results weren't as disappointing. Search result number 2: myspace. Suddenly, a light bulb went on above his head. It was a small, dimly lit flickering lightbulb, but it was a lightbulb nonetheless. Now he remembered more of what King Yamma had yelled at them about. He had specifically mentioned a site called Myspace that was much better than Xanga. Although his life on Xanga had been relatively short-lived, he had still enjoyed it immensely. He could not imagine something that was BETTER than it. He quickly clicked on the link with an oh so dramatic click of the mouse and was taken to the sites home page. Not exactly as spiffy as he had expected it to be, but it was still pretty sweet. He glanced over at the featured profiles. One of the pictures was of some fat old chick and her son getting drunk together. Wow. Nice thing to feature. It really made the site look good and stuff. The other featured profile had a picture of some 12 year old white kid wearing his oversized hat sideways and trying to be a gangster. No. No. NO! WRONG! If your mom still drives you to school and you've just recently graduated elementary school you are NOT a gangster. Jeez, what was wrong with these kids? Aside from the strange featured profiles and numerous ad banners on the home page Kuwabara was completely fascinated by this site. He decided that he was going to make one. He hurriedly filled out his account information and as soon as he pressed the submit button strange music played.

DUN DUN DUN DUN...DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Kuwabara blinked stupidly as his lights began to flicker dramatically. He decided that this was merely a hallucination caused by his developing case of Alzheimer's, or maybe caused by the paint thinner he had been sniffing earlier. Naughty naughty Kuwabara you shouldn't be using inhalants. Especially when Shizuru is around to kick your ass. Well, whatever it was that had made those strange things happen it couldn't be anything too serious. Oh Kuwabara, you poor loveable dumbass. You have no idea what you've just gotten yourself in to... 


	2. Fruits of Kuwabara's Hard Labor

Yu Yu Hakusho Goes Myspace Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. It belongs to Yoshihiro Tagashi. I don''t own myspace either. That belongs to Fox Interactive Media.

Author's Note: Ok, I am going to try to make this fic as easy as possible for people to read. Meaning, if you notice I make a lot of outside references that you don't understand please tell me and I will start making a list of things you might need to know before reading the chapter. I will also do this if there are any important parts from the previous fic Yu Yu Hakusho Goes Xanga that you will need to know about to understand anything in the chapter. I will not explain characters/events twice so if you see someone/something who/what is in the chapter and they/it are/is not in the things you need to know before the chapter it is because they have been explained in a previous chapter. Also, I hope everyone had a happy 4th of July!

Kuwabara decided to browse through different users to see how they arranged their profiles and to possibly add his first few friends. As he searched he noticed that many users had colorful and unique backgrounds while he was still stuck with the crappy default one. He used his search engine to look up myspace layouts and finally he chose a blue background with little swords on it. Now that he had that taken care of he had to fill out his About Me and all that other good stuff. He sighed. For most people this would only take a few minutes, but for poor Kuwabara who still types with only his pointer fingers, this was going to take some time. Finally, after several hours of grueling struggle, he had finally written this:

Hi. I'm Kazuma, but most of my friends call me Kuwabara. I guess that's kinda weird, heh. There's not too much to say. After being the number 1 thug at Sarayaski Junoir High (Urameshi was the number TWO thug) I'm studying hard so I can make it into some fancy private school so I can study to be somethin cool. Yukina is my one true love. She makes me soooo happy. I LOVE HER MORE THAN ANYTHING AND I PLEDGE MY UNDYING LOVE TO YOU, YUKINA-CHAN! But anyway I'm a pretty friendly guy so don't be afraid to message me and stuff.

Kuwabara sighed exhaustedly and then decided to go back to the home page and view his profile so he could beam proudly at his finished work. He waited impatiently for the page to load and when it finally did he began to emit rays of pale yellow light as he stared at the page with a proud expression. Just then Shizuru opened the door to his room and she stared at her little brother with an expression of confusion and well, more confusion.  
"Kazuma, what are you doing?"

"I am beaming proudly at the fruits of my hard labor." Kuwabara said sounding like a mixture of a great poet and a proud parent. Shizuru raised an eyebrow. She wondered what could have possibly taken him so long to do that he would speak like that and emit rays of pale yellow light. The whole light thing was kind of unnatural. Maybe she should take him to a doctor to get that checked out. Maybe it was cancer causing. She took a step back from her brother before peering over his shoulder to see his myspace profile.

"Kazuma, is that your myspace?"

"Why yes, it is. Isn't it beautiful?"

"I guess so, but you could really use more friends." Shizuru pointed to Kuwabara's top 8 and his friend counter that currently said "1".

"Holy crap who is that guy!" Kuwabara exclaimed upon seeing Tom on his top 8. Shizuru sighed. She already knew all about myspace having gone through a myspace addiction herself, but now she had her cigarette addiction which was obviously much healthier, so it was all okay.

"Just click on his name and picture and you'll find out."

"Ok. So what did you come in here for anyway?"

"Oh yeah that's right. I was going to ask you how your studies were coming along, and by the looks of things not very well. You have a test in TWO days, so you better get your ass to work if you wanna make it into that nice school. And Kazuma?"

"Yes, Shizuru?"

"I'm proud of you." Shizuru gave Kuwabara a warm smile before she left his room. Kuwabara knew his sister was right and that he should be studying but he wanted to find out who this creepy Tom guy was and just how he ended up on his friends list. Kuwabara read through his profile to learn that Tom was the creator of myspace and that he likes to add every single person that joins myspace. Well, technically the co-creator of myspace since it was really Tom and this 40 year old guy that no one cares about, but Tom is the main guy so we'll never mention the 40 year old guy again. "The number 40 reminds me of the 40 year old virgin who looks like the authoress's 7th grade science teacher." Kuwabara thought randomly. He wondered where this random thought had come from and what the hell an authoress was but he decided not to question his mind. Maybe it was his Alzheimer's again. He shrugged.  
He suddenly remember what Shizuru had told him about his friends list, and he had to admit she did have a point. One friend was not a lot and he really didn't want that Tom guy to be his only friend. He needed to get more people that he knew to join Myspace.

At first our orange haired hero considered telling Koenma about this, even though King Yamma had forbidden him to give the spirit detectives orders that did not deal with protecting the human world, the spirit world prince would probably find some way to make everyone he knew get one. Then he remembered that things got pretty out of hand after Koenma joined Xanga, so maybe he shouldn't tell Koenma about myspace just yet. He thought for a moment. Keiko would be a good person to ask, but she was probably too busy with her studies and other activities to take the time to make a myspace. Then it came to him. Yusuke. All he had to do was think of some lame thing that would draw Yusuke to myspace and BAM the whole thing would be set into motion. Knowing Yusuke, he would probably invite a ton of his friends like Chu and Jin to Myspace and give Keiko some BS story about how he was using myspace to better himself and then she would make one too. Yes, this would work wonderfully.

Kuwabara picked up the phone and dialed Yusuke's number. Much to his surprise Atsuko answered the phone in a cheerful voice. "Hello, Urameshi residence, this is Atsuko."

"Oh umm, hi Atsuko. Is Yusuke there?"

"Yeah he is. I'll get him for you, hang on." Kuwabara waited. "YUSUKEEE! GET OVER HERE YOU PUNK YOUR FRIENDS ON THE PHONE!" that was what Kuwabara heard. Then he heard the phone exchanging hands, and finally Yusuke's voice.

"Ok, so what do you want?" Yusuke asked rudely not even bothering to ask who it was.

"Hey Urameshi. Your mom seems a lot more cheerful...and sober. What happened?"

"Oh yeah she's a part of Drunken Mothers Anonymous and it's helped her stay sober. She had been like that for almost two weeks but then the group decided to go out for a beer in celebration of their newest members acheivements and as you can imagine they got totally wasted."

"Oh. Well that's pretty cool I guess. Tell her I'm happy for her. Anyway, I called to tell you about this great new site I found called Myspace and-"

"No fricken way, Kuwabara. I am not joining another one of those lame ass sites and going through internet rehab again." Kuwabara frowned.

"No man let me finish, see it's totally safe cuz Koenma doesn't know about it and neither does anyone else really so there's no problems that could happen. You get to meet a ton a new people and lotsa times they'll invite you to these HUGE parties that they throw."

"Oh really? Hmm well you've got me interested in this thing now. What was it called again?" Yusuke said thoughtfully.

"Myspace." Kuwabara said with a smile. His planning was working.

"Alright well I'll be sure to check it out. Thanks for tellin' me and maybe I'll see you around."

"Ok, bye Yusuke." Kuwabara hung up the phone and then opened up a huge textbook. He didn't really like to study but he knew it would be good for him. Besides, tomorrow he had myspace to look forward to because by then Yusuke would have already invited a ton of people to join and he really wanted to catch up with some of the guys from the Dark Tournament.

Ok that's where I'm ending it. Sorry I didn't update for awhile, but I'll try to make the updates more frequent which shouldn't be too hard cuz I've got a lot of ideas for this please review! 


	3. Adventure's at The Library

Yu Yu Hakusho Goes Myspace Chapter 3 Adventures in the Library

Author's Note: Well here it is, the next installment of Yu Yu Hakusho Goes Myspace! This chapter is a little short but it is still good I believe. I'm going to try to update at least one of my fics once every week, which i know isn't all that great because I currently have three fics going write now but at the very least you can expect this to be updated every 3 weeks, although it will most likely be updated more frequently. I also started a Final Fantasy X-2 fic called Two Hot Guys and A Nooj and I would really appreciate it if you guys would R&R that.

Things you need to know before reading:

1. In Yu Yu Hakusho Goes Xanga Yusuke drove Keiko to the mall in a crappy car and almost got them killed.  
2. Bearded clam is another term for Vagina 3. In the movie Mean Girls the antagonist Regina George is run over by a bus and the main character Cady says "And that's how Regina George died. No, I'm totally kidding, but she did fracture her spine"  
4. Melvin is the pedophile who harrassed the yyh gang in the first fic and his mother is an old women who caused Hiei a lot of torment while he was in the store.  
5. In Freddy vs Jason Freddy Resurrects Jason to help him kill people. He takes on the form of Jason's mother in order to get Jason to cooperate.

Here's your chapter:D

Kuwabara woke up the next morning and the first thing he thought of when he awoke was "Myspace." He rushed across the hall to the computer room like Kirstie Alley to an all you can eat buffet. When he looked at his myspace he was disappointed. Yusuke had not yet made a myspace. Just then, the phone rang with a dramatic "riiiiiiing". "I hope it's not those damn telemarketers again. I've told them a thousand times I don't wanna buy their new and improved Cherokee hair tampons." Kuwabara muttered as he walked to the phone to answer it. "Hello." Kuwabara said.

"Hey Kuwabara! How you doin?" Yusuke's friendly voice said from the other line.

"I'm pretty good I guess. How come you didn't make a myspace yet?" Kuwabara asked wasting no time.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. See, my internets down for the moment cuz mom hasn't paid the bill yet so I need to go the library and use their computers. The only problem is, I don't have a card there and I really don't think those old dragon ladies will give me one. I also don't know how to do all that fancy stuff like making my profile look cool, so I need you to come with me." Yusuke said.

"Sure. So are we walkin' there or are you driving the piece of shit car from chapter 2?" Kuwabara asked.

"What?"

"Umm nevermind. I'll just meet you there ok? Bye Urameshi!" Kuwabara hung up the phone and then got dressed. He told Shizuru he was leaving and then he walked out his front door and started heading to the library. He walked out into the street and was hit by a bus. And that's how Kazuma Kuwabara died. No, I'm totally kidding. He was ALMOST hit by a bus though. He shrugged it off and kept walking.

Meanwhile the old women from Our-Groceries-Suck-Less-Than-That-Other-Stores-And-Our-Prices-Are-Lower-Too-Mart was still digging her hole. It was much deeper by now. Finally, she stopped. "Melvin! My flesh and blood! Rise from the grave...and stuff!" She said in a magical sorcerous person type voice. Melvin rose from his grave like a zombie.

"Mother!? Did you bring me back to life!?...Crap. You're not really my mother are you? You're Freddy and you're gonna try to get me to kill people! Well I've got news for you buddy, I'm a pedophile, not a murderer, so you're SOL. Wait...am I a pedophile? Was I reincarnated as Jason? I think my name used to be Jason..." Melvin said. His mother sighed in frustration at her son's stupidity.

"I'm not Freddy, I really am your mother, unfortunately. You're name is Melvin, not Jason, and I don't want you to kill people, I want you to get a...MYSPACE!" Melvin's mother, who's real name is Mildred Rautenkrotch (her parents were german porn stars ok it's not her fault her last name is rotten crotch), cackled evilly as lightening struck in the background even though it was a perfectly clear sunny day.

While all that happened Kuwabara had successfully made it to the library. He saw Yusuke waiting at the front of the library for him. He walked over there and greeted Yusuke casually.

"So Kuwabara, I know we're here to make a myspace and all, but do you wanna mess with the library people a little bit first?" Yusuke asked with a mischevious smile.

"Sure." Kuwabara said. The two of them entered the library humming the mission impossible theme. Yusuke went up to the old man at the service desk and asked,

"Excuse me sir, but do you have any books on the rare bearded clam?"

"What?" The old man asked confusedly.

"Nevermind." Yusuke said as he quickly walked away before the old man could figure out what he had really asked him. Yusuke pulled Kuwabara over to the movies section with him. "Let's play a fun little game called the Penis Game. You should be able to figure out how it works." Yusuke looked over the row of movies. "GIRL WITH THE PEARL PENIS!" He shouted as he looked at the movie titled "The girl with the pearl earing". "THE BRAVE LITTLLE PENIS GOES TO MARS!" Kuwabara suddenly got the idea and joined in.

"MY BIG FAT GREEK PENIS!" Kuwabara shouted happily. He and Yusuke snickered pervertedly. They noticed an old librarian walking towards them shaking her walker menacingly and they ran. Finally they reached the computers.

"Ok Kuwabara, log on and make me a myspace. I'm off to make prank phone calls from their pay phone." Yusuke said as he got up and walked away. Kuwabara frowned. He had no idea what kind of layout Yusuke wanted or what he wanted his about me to say. Oh well. He might as well just do it for him and let Yusuke change it later. In the demon world a new discovery was being made.

"Hey mates take a gander at this!" Chu said to the men behind him. Touya, Sazuka, and Rinko peered over his shoulders while Jin floated in the air above him. "It's some new kick called Myspace. It let's you talk to people from anywhere in the world and you can find people who throw roarin good parties!" Chu said taking a sip of his beer.

"Sounds like a brilliant idea I say!" Jin exclaimed happily.

"Yes, it would be nice to talk to Yusuke and the others again." Touya agreed.

"Hmph. Why would I want to join something like that? Urameshi is none of my concern." Shishiwakamaru said tossing his purple hair behind his shoulders which was quite the strange looking because his hair was in a pony tail.

"Oh but Shishi, they have a music page! You and I could get our boy band FAMOUS by using this site! Doesn't that sound like fun?" Sazuka asked. Shishiwakamaru sighed.

"I suppose so. Alright Chu, make me one of those." Shishi said as he turned back to his mirror and began to fix his hair.

Back in the human world Kuwabara was almost done with Yusuke's myspace. He had added himself to Yusuke's friend list and put himself before Tom on Yusuke's top 8. He was sure Yusuke would like the layout and everything he had chosen for him. All he had to do now was get Yusuke to get more people they knew to join. Speak of the devil, Kuwabara say Yusuke talking to Kurama. He strained to hear their conversation.

"So we're here just hangin' out and Kuwabara's makin me a Myspace. You should really join!" Yusuke said.

"I don't know. I've heard about Myspace and all it really is is home to pedophiles, porn stars, and no talent bands trying to get famous. I also heard it can change people..." Kurama said skeptically.

"Nah, it'll be great! We're going to use it to keep in contact with people from the dark tournament!" Yusuke said enthusiastically.

"Hmmm, well I suppose that would be alright. I'll look into it, Yusuke."

"Great! And try to get Hiei to join if you can!" Kurama smiled at that and walked away. Yusuke then headed over to Kuwabara. "Kuwabara my man, we are one step closer to Myspace popularity!" Yusuke exclaimed happily. 


	4. Cheese Fries

Yu Yu Hakusho Goes Myspace Chapter 4 Cheese Fries

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "gay bar" by electric six

Author's Note: Sorry I know it's been awhile but I am updating! I'll try to update this more frequently but I don't know how often frequently is since I have three other fics going right now and I have plot bunnies for more. End of the summer for me is officially September 4th so I will try to have this at least two thirds of the way done, and I honestly have no idea what that is because I don't know how long this fic will be. I want it to be at least ten chapters though.

Kurama sat down at his desk and turned on his computer. He was supposed to be writing an English paper but he soon found that to be boring and decided to check out this thing called "Myspace". When he got to the site it didn't take him long to figure out how to make a myspace. He began to write his about me. When he was done it said,

"Hello. I'm Suuichi Minamino, but my friends call me Kurama.  
I'm a normal 15 year old, but I've been told I'm incredibly intelligent.  
My best subject is Biology and some day I hope to major in Botany.  
I live with my mother, and if you harm her I will hunt you down."

His profile was short and sweet. He had to make the profile more like his human self so that if anyone he knew from the human world saw it they wouldn't wonder about him. Just then he heard the cable guy knock on the door.

"What's he doing here, he was supposed to come yesterday?" Kurama wondered out loud. "Oh that's right, they had to reschedule..." Kurama thought "SHIT! I didn't feed my plants today because I thought he was coming yesterday!" Kurama raced to the door just in time to hear his seemingly innocent rose bushes gulp and then shift a little and then go back to normal. Kurama sighed. That was the fifth time this week and was only Monday. "Oh well I guess we'll just have to go without cable for a little while. What a shame. I really wanted to watch HGTV too.." Kurama said with a sad expression. (A/N: HGTV is home gardening television for those of you who don't know) Everyone's favorite fox demon walked up the stairs to his computer to find everyone's favorite fire demon sitting at his computer.

"What are you doing, Hiei?" Kurama asked trying to sound as calm and patient as possible, which took a lot of self control considering he was already starting to suffer from cable withdrawal.

"I learned about myspace and I'm going to try and take it over." Hiei said simply as he clicked the mouse.

"Take it over? Why would you want to do that?" Kurama asked wondering what Hiei would want with a website.

"Have you seen how many humans have one? I could control the entire human world with this! KUKUKU" Hiei laughed evily.

"Hiei? What are you doing? That's Naraku's signature laugh. Last time I checked you were a fire demon, not a spider." Kurama said giving Hiei a strange look.

"Mofo stole my evil laugh..." Hiei mumbled angrily. Kurama sighed.

"Very well Hiei, but I'll need you to get off in an hour. I have an English paper to write." Kurama said as he left the room to go watch his favorite movie, Mean Girls. Hiei continued to browse myspace, adding random gothic teenagers as he went along. During his search he found a profile that was particularly interesting. The girl's name was Kira, and her default picture looked exactly like Kira from Xanga. There were some truly evil humans in this world, but she was the tip of the iceburg. She would probably know more about myspace then he did, and so she could help him out. Maybe even be his second in command. Then they could kidnap Tom and take over myspace, THEN THE HUMAN WORLD! And then make cheese fries...Mmmm cheese fries. Hiei shook his head and added her to his friend's list. He also found Yusuke and Kuwabara, and added them as well. The more friends he had, the better. At least, on Myspace anyway. Meanwhile Chu was having problems of his own.

"You!" Chu sang drunkenly as he pointed to Shishiwakamaru. "I wanna take you to a gay bar! GAY BAR GAY BAR GAY BAR!" Chu had a beer bottle in his hand and Shishwakamaru and Sazuka were just as drunk as he was so they joined in his song.

"Do you have any money? I wanna spend all your money...AT THE GAY BAR GAY BAR GAY BAR!" The three of them danced around as Jin, Touya, and Rinkou watched them worriedly.

"Do you think it's good to just let them do that?" Touya asked.

"Oh sure, it's all in good fun I say!" Jin said happily downing some more alcohol.

"That looks like fun!" Rinkou said as he got up and joined Chu. He was too young to drink, or understand what they were singining, but they looked like they were having fun so he decided he might as well do it too. Well, it seems they're not making any progress on their Myspaces so let's move on to Kuwabara. He had just finished studying for his test, and now he was quite exhausted. He decided that a nice, relaxing few hours on myspace would allow his brain to go back to its overradiated mashed potatos state. When he got on he realized he had only two friends. He frowned at this. He needed more friends. MORE DAMN IT! He picked up the phone and called Genkai's temple. How she got service out there was beyond him, but it allowed him to contact Botan occassionally, and more importantly his dear Yukina. Genkai answered the phone.

"Hello, why are you calling my temple?" She asked. The number for her temple had somehow been giving to various telemarketing companies so she figured it was best to ask the caller for their purpose right away, so she could decide whether or not to hang up on them.

"It's Kuwabara. I just wanna talk to Botan or Yukina." Kuwabara stated.

"Botan's not here right now, I think there was some huge accident where a lot of people died or something, but you can talk to Yukina." Genkai then called for the ice apparition and handed her the phone.

"Hello?" Yukina said.

"Hey Yukina."

"Kazuma! Hello! It's so nice to talk to you again!" Yukina exclaimed happily.

"Yeah it is, I guess." Kuwabara said laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his head.

"So what do you need, Kazuma?" Yukina asked sweetly.

"Oh, well, there's this cool site called Myspace and I think you and Botan would really love to join it. You should tell her about it, I'm sure she'd be able to figure it out so you guys could use it."

"Ok, I'll make sure to tell her. It sounds like fun! I've got to go help Genkai with dinner now, was there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

"Umm no, just that...YOU ARE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE YUKINA!" Kuwabara burst out randomly. Yukina giggled and told him goodbye. Kuwabara hung up the phone and smiled. Yusuke would be happy with him, he had gotten two more people to join. Let's go back to Kurama so Kuwabara doesn't get a chance to screw things up.

Kurama walked up the stairs to his room and addressed the short spiky haired male who was sitting at his computer. "Hiei, I know I told you you'll need to get off in an hour but my mother needs me to run to the store for her quick, so you can stay on until I'm back. " He said.

"Store?" Hiei asked curiously, turning around to face Kurama. "What store?"

"Our-Groceries-Suck-Less-Than-That-Other-Store's-And-Our-Prices-Our-Lower-Too-Mart." Kurama said simply. Hiei frowned and had a thoughtful look for a moment before he said,

"Alright then. Go on, fox." Kurama gave him a strange look and walked out of the room. As he was shutting the door he could've swore he heard Hiei mutter "revenge." 


	5. Chapter 5 I'm very original ok?

Yu Yu Hakusho Goes Myspace Chapter 5 

Kurama returned from the store looking tired and slightly bruised. He was a gentlemen, so he didn't have much to fear from old ladies, but his gentle nature made it hard for him to survive in such a harsh atmosphere. He was not surprised to see Hiei still sitting at the computer.

"Hiei, I really do need you to get off my computer now." Kurama said in a tired tone. Hiei looked back to glare at Kurama and saw not one, but two Kurama's staring back at him.

"Did they really get you that badly?" He inquired.

"What?"

" You're split in half! There are two of you!"

"Hiei, I really think being on the computer did something to your eyes. Maybe you should go to an Optometrist." Kurama said seriously.

"A what?"

"It's an eye doctor."

"Hn. There's not a chance in hell! The last time I went to an eye doctor I got a third eye implanted on my forehead. I am not going to one again!"

"So you're saying you're afraid of a human doctor? I never thought I'd see the day when you were afraid of a human, Hiei." Kurama challenged.

"I'm not afraid! Where is this eye doctor?"

"There's a place just down the street that has one." Kurama said simply.

"You live convienently close to every place I have to go in this fic." Hiei said suspiciously.

"Yes, I suppose I do. You better get going then. They close in twenty minutes."

"You better not get on the computer while I'm gone, or I'll tell your mother about that wild night in Vancouver that you had with George when you told her you were staying at a friends house for two nights."

"How did you-that is none of your-" Kurama was completely taken aback.

"Goodbye Kurama." Hiei said as he walked out the door. Kurama stared at the computer for a moment, debating whether or not he should use it, and then he decided he would just go to Yusuke's house and use his computer. When he arrived there he found Yusuke and Kuwabara hunched over the computer, and neither of them looked ready to get off any time soon.

"Hello Yusuke."

"Oh hey Kurama. Whats up?"

"I was just wondering if I could use your computer. Hiei kind of took over mine." Kurama said hopefully.

"Hmmm Okay. Just let me finish my profile." Yusuke said after a moment of thought. Kurama looked over Yusuke's shoulder and saw a completely different site than he had expected. Yusuke's background was of a heart that was clearly split down the middle, but had been taped back together. His song was by someone named Scotty Vanity, and his orientation was bisexual.

"Yusuke, that's very unlike you. I don't believe you're really a bisexual." Kurama said flatly.

"I'm not in real life, just on Myspace. Everyone loves the broken hearted gay guy on Myspace. He gets invited to all the parties and the chicks can't help but love him. It's the perfect plan. Now let me style your hair." Yusuke added jokingly as he pulled out a comb and tried to untangle Kurama's mullet. Kurama held up his hands in defense and Yusuke sat back down.

"I dunno Urameshi, I think emo is the best way to go!" Kuwabara said confidently. Kurama took note of the fact that Kuwabara had somehow combed the pastry on top of his head flat and straight and had it falling into one eye. It wasn't exactly the best look for him.

"Puh-lease Kuwabara, emos are faggots." Yusuke said disapprovingly.

"Yeah look who's talking Mr. I'm-so-glamorous-I-piss-glitter." Kuwabara mocked.

"Now now guys, do you really need to do this? I'm sure whatever Myspace stereotype you choose is fine. Just out of curiousity though, why are you emo?" Kurama asked.

"Because emos are very emotional! I can express my true feelings for Yukina chan and still feel very manly." Kuwabara said happily.

"Yeah and whine about every little problem that comes up." Yusuke added.

"Shut up Urameshi you're just jealous cuz you're too macho to express your feelings for Keiko!" Kurama sighed knowing he was not going to be able to use the computer any time soon, Yusuke was busy commenting girls who were being very sympathetic. He had told them that the background was because his gay lover had dumped him, but it was being repaired by Keiko, a very good friend of his. Poor Kurama and his English paper. Let's see how Hiei's doing at the eye doctor.

A woman in a white labcoat led Hiei to a small room that consisted of a table with two pieces of machinery on them. "Please take a seat and look into the machine on the right. You'll see a picture and I'll need you to stare at it for awhile. The machine is going to take a reading." Hiei did as he was told and stared at the crappy picture of a star. After a few minutes his eyes began to water. He started to blink when the woman stopped him. "No no no, the machine is almost done. You can't blink until it's finished." Hiei sighed and kept staring at the picture until finally the woman told him it was done. "Ok now move over to this machine right here and put your chin on the chin rest and make your forehead touch the top of this white part." The woman said. He stuck his chin and forehead forward.

"This is uncomfortable." He said in an annoyed tone.

"It's supposed to be. Now put your eye up to the eye piece and look at the green light. Hiei reluctantly did as he was told and then a puff of air was blown into his eye.

"AGH! What the hell was that for!?" He exclaimed as he pushed back away from the table in the office chair.

"It's to test your reflexes. Now we have to do the other eye, c'mon." She coaxed impatiently. Hiei looked into the machine with his other eye while mumbling something about his killing reflexes. He didn't jump this time when the air was blown into his eye, but he still looked unhappy about it. "Alright now follow me again." The woman brought Hiei into a larger room with a big, evil looking black chair. "Have a seat in the chair. The doctor will be in shortly." With that the woman left the room. Hiei waited impatiently until the doctor arrived.

"Hello." The doctor greeted. He was a tall man with a friendly voice and cold blue eyes that didn't match his voice.

"Hn." Hiei responded.

"Ah not the talkative type I see. Well let's get on with the examination again." The doctor turned off the lights and Hiei saw a big letter E appear on the wall.

"Ok now look at the E. Look under it and tell me the lowest visible line you can read."

"The second one." Hiei said as he squinted at the overheard projection on the wall.

"Mmmm." The eye doctor said. He brought down a large metal thing in front of Hiei's face. It had a place for eyes to look through, and that place had lenses in it. "Alright continue to look at the wall. Now, which one looks better, one or two?" The doctor asked as he changed the lenses.

"Hn. They both look the same."

"Ok now one or two?" The doctor changed the lenses again.

"Still about the same."

"One or two?"

"They're the same."

"One or two or about the same?"

"About the same."

"One or two or-"

"THEY ALL LOOK THE SAME DAMN IT!" Hiei exclaimed angrily. This man was insulting his intelligence and testing his patience.

"Right well, our tests show that you need to wear glasses when you read and are on the computer." The doctor said quickly.

"Fine."

"Alright we'll get you out into the waiting room and you can choose a pair of glasses from the wall." The doctor led Hiei to the room and Hiei grabbed the first pair of glasses that he saw. They were thin and had a silver frame. "An excellent choice," The doctor type something into the computer. "Those will be one hundred and twenty five dollars." Hiei frowned at him and his Jagan eye glowed. "Thank you and have a nice day." The doctor said as his eyes became clouded. Hiei walked out of the door and shoved the glasses into his pocket. He made a mental note never to go to an eye doctor again. When he reached Kurama's house he jumped up into the open window and noticed that Kurama was not in his room. He used his Jagan eye to search the house and saw that Kurama was not there. He turned towards the computer and saw a yellow post-it note stuck to the top. The note read,

"Hiei,  
I went to Yusuke house to use his computer. I will be back later. Do not go into any other part of the house while I'm gone. If my mother knocks on the door say you're feeling tired and you need to rest. She won't bother you."

Hiei ripped the note off the screen and turned the computer on. He logged on to his Myspace and saw that he had a new message. He smirked to himself and saw that it was from Kira. He quickly opened it to see what evils she had come up with now. Much to his disappointment her message was nothing like that.

"Hiei! There's some creepy guy that added me! You need to see his myspace! EEEW! -dies-" was what the message said. There was also a link to the "creepy guy's" myspace. He clicked on it and saw the person's name was "Sweet lil girl 16" It said his age was 16 and he lived Connecticut. Unfortunately for him his picture made it seem otherwise. It was of an outrageously fat, balding man. Hiei recognized him at once. "Melvin." He muttered under his breath. He decided he would worry about Melvin later and tell Kira that he planned to kill the pedophile after they took over Myspace. Then he remembered that his first priority was to get revenge on the store that had caused him so much misery. Maybe Kira could help him with that. He wrote her an email demanding that she help him with his revenge. Meanwhile, back at the bat cave...

"Yusuke can I please use your computer? This won't take but a few minutes, I just have to type up an English paper." Kurama asked politely.

"Just a minutttttteee. I have to take pictures of my hot pink finger nails and eyeliner to show all my girls on Myspace." Yusuke whined. He picked up his mom's digital camera and took a few pictures of himself in very flamboyuant looking poses.

"Ok, my turn Urameshi!" Kuwabara exclaimed as he took the camera from Yusuke and then turned his face to the side before he took the picture.

"Kuwabara what are you doing that for? You can't even see your face in the pictures! Not that anyone WANT to see your ugly mug, but still..."

"No Urameshi, these kinds of photos are artistic ok? They display a lot of emotion. Particularly one of rejection since you can't see my face. Rejection, something I hope to never get from my dear sweet Yukina." Kuwabara finished with sad sigh. "This will really show her how much I care!" Kuwabara ran over to the computer and hooked the camera up to it and began uploading the pictures. Kurama gave a frustrated sigh. Was there no place in the world he could go without the people there being possessed by the evils of Myspace?

Will Kurama ever get his English paper written? What is Hiei going to do to the store? Will Yusuke's Myspace bitches find out that he's not really gay? Find out on the next episode of: Dragon Ball GT!

Review. Bitches. Because I'm sure me insulting you really makes you wanna leave me a nice review right? Of course it does.


End file.
